


Relief

by AshenHawk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, First Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenHawk/pseuds/AshenHawk
Summary: "So Dimitri, there's someone...you love?"The blonde boy felt a little embarrassed from the sudden question, his cheeks turned red but, regained his normal behaviour said "There...there is someone".That day Hapi swore she'd find the girl who catched Dimitri's attention and would...just give up on him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Hapi
Kudos: 5





	Relief

"So Dimitri, there's someone...you love?"  
The blonde boy felt a little embarrassed from the sudden question, his cheeks turned red but, regained his normal behaviour said "There...there is someone".  
That day Hapi swore she'd find the girl who catched Dimitri's attention and would...just give up on him.  
"Why would you such a foolish thing?", said Constance evidently angered.  
"For him I am only a friend, he's always so composed with me, like he feels comfortable and don't get me wrong, I'm good with this. However, this prove he doesn't like me that way", replied Hapi with her usual apathy, like the guy she was talking about wasn't the guy she actually liked.  
"You can't be this passive even with the guy you liked. You have gone through a lot, you know how it's like fighting to survive!"  
"Yeah", said Hapi, "that's why I don't want to fight anymore. I would just...sigh and let everything in someone's hands".  
Constance looked a bit disappointed, but she kept quiet 'till they finished their lunch.  
"Why hasn't he come today?", asked Constance.  
"Oh, he had a team meeting for the soccer club"  
"Soccer eh", grinned Constance.  
"Yeah, why?", Hapi asked, looking to the strange face made by her friend.  
"Team meeting means work outs, work outs mean open spaces, open spaces mean sun, and sun means sweat!", she said enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, I already know", said Hapi plainly, "so what?"  
"What?!, exclaimed Constance," aren't in you in urge to see twenty-two sweating beauties at the soccer stadium?! ".  
" Bleah, not really".  
"Oh, com'on, it'll be fun!"  
However it wasn't as nearly fun as Constance previewed. When they reached out the stadium, that was nearly three miles distant, the sweaty ones were them under the end of spring season.  
Hapi was feeling weak and would gladly cut her legs off if this ended the pain. On the contrary, Constance was fresh as a rose, yeah, maybe not that fresh but was standing still with a huge smile on her face.  
They entered but a school assistant kept them from continuing.  
"Sorry", he said, "I can't allow you to go further. Trainings aren't open to the public".  
Hapi was already giving up but Constance said no, mentally.  
"Oh oh oh", laughed the blonde girl, "we are not public! We are cheerleaders. We left here our suits and we would like to retrieve them"  
The school assistant looked up and down at them, but then reluctant let them pass.  
"Really understanding, thank you so much", said Constance and grabbed Hapi's left arm and walked away.  
Once in the main corridor, the girls looked around for the cheerleaders' changing rooms.  
Together they snuck inside, and luckily there were in a wardrobe some suits left.  
"Do I have to wear these?", Hapi asked in disdain as the suits were too trumpery for her tastes.  
"Yes, you have", Constance underlined the last word.  
Once got in the suits, Constance and Hapi left the room and exit from a near door in the stadium.  
They silently approached the cheerleader group that were training.  
They went unnoticed, so Hapi's eyes begun to wander in search of Dimitri.  
She saw him running right in her direction.  
Her heart skipped a beat when he saw her and made a ridiculous surprised face. He turned as he understood that he would put them in danger if he drew attention toward them.  
Hapi kept her eyes on him the whole time.  
His hair waving to the wind, his eyes as they shone under the sun, brilliant, gentle and determined, Hapi thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
"Oh oh oh, you're enjoying it more than I thought", said Constance.  
Hapi blushing could be seen even though her dark skin.  
"However I am afraid we must leave, traings are soon to be finished, and we have to manage to go unnoticed", pointed Constance.  
The two girls left the grounds and went backwards to the changing rooms.  
Near the entrance, they noticed the school assistant was sleeping on the job, so their escape was safe.  
Returned to the school, Constance waved off Hapi directed to home. Constance was from a wealthy family, so in the past she travelled with a car. However, when her parents died their patrimony was taken by usurers and she got adopted by a distant relative. Nonetheless, Constance had always had much energy and she quickly got better, determined that she would recreate her father activity when finished school. Hapi admired her for her resiliency.  
At the school entrance, Hapi was waiting for Dimitri to finish his trainings and walk together.  
When the boy eventually arrived, he looked surprised but also happy, to see her.  
"Hapi, it's so late. I apologise for have kept you waiting that long", excused Dimitri sincerely.  
"Nah, it's nothing really"  
"How could the two of you sneak into the stadium?", asked Dimitri laughing.  
The couple begun the walk.  
"It was all Constance doing, really. She wanted to see some sweating boys"  
Dimitri laughed loud and so Hapi let herself go a little.  
The talked till the way home.  
"We arrived, good evening Hapi. I...I can't wait to see you tomorrow"  
Silence fell upon them, Hapi was too busy trying to understand the hidden meaning of these words, if they were not as deep as was thinking and Dimitri was afraid of having said something awkward.  
"Yours too", finally said Hapi.  
"Ah yeah, uhm, see you tomorrow", sighed in relief Dimitri.  
Hapi waved off and went in a near street. 

That night Hapi wasn't able to sleep, her thoughts kept her up. She met Dimitri in a weird way.  
Not at school, not at the park, but in a basement.  
The basement was of Hapi's kidnapper.  
Once as a child, she was walking in the stores street when a woman approached her.  
"Are you lost, chil?", she said gracefully.  
"I...I think", Hapi said calmly.  
"Come with me, I'll take you to your parents"  
Hapi followed her, not home but instead the woman's house.  
Hapi doesn't remember much from that period, but she was hidden for months. That until a boy reached her. Dimitri's stepmother knew the kidnapper, the woman who took Hapi was also a healer. Dimitri found Hapi by chance when he went to the woman's house. Apparently, the woman intended to use Hapi for experiments.  
The readjustment of Hapi into the society was slow, she had never talked much and after that experience the situation worsened. However, she was tough. She was able to overcome hard memories even with the tender help of Dimitri.  
Dimitri was always here for her, and even if tough, he appreciated her bluntness.  
They struggled from time to time to communicate verbally, but it was like they could understand each other even through silence.  
"I love him", she said to herself for the first time. 

The morning she felt weak for being awaken up for all night, and that surely didn't help for the day she was about to go through.  
"Hapi, Hapi!, Constance called her.  
" What's up, Constance?", she asked.  
"Follow me, immediately!", Constance ordered her.  
She followed at small passes even if Constance yell her to move her butt.  
A crowd was all around a girl, that Hapi didn't know, that was talking with Dimitri.  
The boy was blushing and looked similar to a tomato, and Hapi hardly didn't laugh.  
The girl was really cute, she had orange hair and blue eyes. The girl was lending Dimitri a letter.  
Embarrassed Dimitri took it and turned backwards, heading to class, while everyone was clapping hands.  
The crowd begun to disband.  
"Do you know what THAT mean?", screamed Constance.  
"Ehm...no?"  
"Were you even watching? Dimitri received a letter!"  
"Yeah, I saw"  
"A LOVE letter", said angrily the blonde girl.  
"Oh", said Hapi plainly.  
During the lessons Hapi was always spacing out. The problem wasn't that Dimitri received a letter but that he took that lettere. Moreover, the girl who gave him the letter was of the same race as him, and seemed friendlier and happier and all the things she was not.  
She asked herself if this was the end of their friendship, she wouldn't mind him having a girlfriend as along as she could still see him as friend.  
During lunch break, she went to Dimitri's classroom. That day he didn't have training sessions, so he could spare time for talking.  
However, arrived at his class she saw him talking with that girl. He was embarrassed, she noted, because he had his hand caressing his own neck.  
She didn't want to interfere, so she turned back to go to the school canteen.  
"Hapi", Dimitri called her.  
"Oh Didi, hi", she said a little embarrassed.  
"Why were you ignoring me?", he asked sad.  
"Oh I wasn't..."  
"Hi, my name is Annette", the girl presented herself.  
"Ehm, hi Annette. The name's Hapi"  
"Happy to meet you", smiled the orange girl, she looked really cute.  
"Why don't we go to eat?", proposed Dimitri.  
"Yes, I'm starving!", exclaimed Annette.  
"I have to look for Constance. I'll catch up with you later"  
Dimitri gave Hapi a sad look, but didn't add anything and took Annette to the canteen.  
Hapi stood in the middle of the corridor and slowly walked back.  
"What are you doing?", yelled at her Constance.  
"Constance, this day you're really out of yourself", noticed Hapi.  
"Of course I am, you're acting like a complete, utter idiot"  
Hapi just kept silent and walked forward.  
"Hapi. We're not like this, we have fighted most of our life and have overcome situations that average people don't go through. Why are you giving up on one of the few people you care in the whole world?!"  
Constance was about to cry, not typical of her.  
"Constance, I am afraid, more than I ever was in the basement, because...for the first time in a long time I am feeling something so strong"  
Constance opened the mouth in surprise, "It's really beautiful she said".  
Silent fell for a moment, until Constance begun to speak again.  
"What should I do?", Hapi asked.  
"Well, he may make a suggestion and indicated Dimitri walking in their direction.  
" Constance, could I talk to Hapi for a moment, if she's good with it obviously", the boy said.  
"Of course", said Constance and winked at both.  
When Constance was gone, Dimitri took Hapi in his empty classroom.  
"I want to tell you something", he begun.  
"What is it, tell already", said the girl.  
"I...me and Annette, well, we don't have that type of relationship", he said as plainly as possible.  
"Why are you telling me? And if that, why she gave you a letter?"  
"That's embarrassing, but she asked me to pretend I was going to take the letter, so she will be more sure when she is going to send the letter to the real boy", explained himself Dimitri.  
"I understand that, but still. Why are you telling me this so secretive. You could tell Costance too, Didi"  
"I took you here because...it is not the only thing I'm going to say to you", the boy took a deep breath and continued "you aren't really that expressive but...I know you care. From the day I found you, I've never felt so understood and cherished, since my mother died when I was too young and my step mother didn't really care about me. You're...the only beautiful thing I have left. You have been a dear friend, and now...I love you as a woman"  
Hapi smiled softly "Does that mean...?"  
"Yes", he hugged her and for the first time in a long time she was able to sigh with relief.

**Author's Note:**

> Another unusual pairing...in the Blue Lions...and a basement child. I like it. As always, my ships never get much love so I have to gave it to them for myself. It's a modern AU so I'm not sure about IC, but tell me. In game is a somewhat platonic relationship, the ending never tells outright they get married but who knows, I like them. Didi forever!


End file.
